Episode 8408 (4th March 2019)
Plot An excited David asks Jacob to cover the shop and confirm the meat order whilst he gets ready for his his romantic night with Maya. Jacob can't believe Maya is letting this happen although she insists if she could get out of it, she would. Robert promises to join Aaron at the surrogacy group tonight after an important meeting. Megan tells Leyla how Graham came over last night but she scared him off by telling him she loved him. Kerry confides in Dawn that she's trying to track down her daughter. Maya sets off to the hotel ahead of David as he still needs to cash up and close the shop. Megan realises Graham only came over to Tenant House last night as he was prompted by Leyla having a word with him. She declares if Graham doesn't want to get serious, it's his loss. Matty delivers a sizable meat order to the shop. He queries if there's been a mistake with the order although Jacob insists it must be right and signs for it. Aaron walks into the surrogacy support meeting. He goes to walk straight back out again when he's approached by Jeremy, the group leader, who introduces himself then introduces Aaron to the rest of the group. David is shocked to find boxes of sausages piled up in the shop. Jacob shows him the order form and tells him he must have filled it out wrong. David orders Jacob to go over to Noah's whilst he figures out what to do with three-hundred packets of sausages. Jacob walks out of the shop with a smirk on his face. At the surrogacy group, Veronique explains to Aaron that she had ovarian cancer as she proudly shows of pictures of her twin boys. Jeremy also shows off pictures of his daughter, Ava. He recalls how he and his partner broke down when their daughter was born and states the seven years of heart-break that preceded her birth were all worth it. Jeremy reveals their surrogate Lucie is like part of the family. Aaron quizzes Jeremy about Lucie's role in Ava's life and what would happen if she wanted to take her back. Jeremy explains Lucie signed a parental order after the birth although Veronique warns Aaron that not all surrogates do that. Jeremy stresses the importance of getting to know your surrogate and making sure they're doing it for the right reasons. Aaron glances at the door but there's still no sign of Robert. Megan asks Graham to forget about what she said yesterday. Graham agrees, commenting he hasn't given it a second thought. David phones Maya to inform her he's running late. Maya demands David gets to the hotel now but David can't as he needs to work out what to do with the sausages first. Maya tells David he's always letting her down. She informs him she doesn't want to see him then hangs up. Dawn suggests Harriet could help Kerry track Amy down. After sorting the sausage fiasco, David head to the pub. An annoyed Aaron returns home and question why Robert didn't make it to the surrogacy meeting. Robert explains he lost track of time as he was working trying to raise the money they need for the surrogacy. Aaron suggests they could go down the cheaper route of getting a surrogate in the UK although Robert reminds Aaron the risk losing the baby if they do it in this country. Aaron believes it's a risk worth taking but Robert doesn't as he's already lost Seb and he won't going through that again. Tracy and Billy continue to flirt. Eric tells David that Kerry has been trying to track down Amy so he gave her Amy's number. David considers going into the backroom to apologise to Jacob but Eric tells him to sort it tomorrow. Meanwhile at the hotel, Maya scatters rose petals over the bed just as Jacob appears. Maya kisses Jacob then begins to unbutton his shirt. She pushes him on the bed then climbs on top of the teenager. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *Jeremy - Tim Stedman *Veronique - Lucy Mizen Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Unknown community hall in Leeds *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown hotel Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes